


Alarm

by spooningwithisa (upriserseven)



Category: Florence + the Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upriserseven/pseuds/spooningwithisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Isa has had her own way of coping with being apart from Florence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> This is teeny-tiny, and I thought about trying to make it part of a bigger fic but I thought it might lose something?

She hadn’t even thought to turn it off, in all honesty. It had been so long since Flo slept in her room, even back in London, that she didn’t consider how inappropriate it could seem. Even when she asked her, bloody asked her, what time she wanted the alarm set for she didn’t realise what she was saying. So when she woke up fuzzy headed to Florence’s voice blaring out of the speaker next to her bed, she groaned. She still wasn’t sure if it was strange, if it was sweet, or if it was somewhere in between. She was only sure that she’d felt a damn sight better waking up to that every day.


End file.
